The Only One Of Them All
by emma1695
Summary: I was in the forest running by I small town in Washington, when I came across the sent of young Innocent blood being spilled -thank god human blood never appealed to me the way it would to 'real' vampire's- out of curiosity I fallowed the sent. That day I went from being Arabella Mikaelson to Isabella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

My life to say the least had been... complicated. To have a father -who doesn't know I exist- with the werewolf gene as well as him being an original vampire, and a mother –that was killed giving birth to me- with both the werewolf and witch gene… like I said, it's complicated, but in short I never really had any parents.

Until I meat Charlie and Renee that is.

For nearly a thousand years I have been alone –aside from the witch's that talk to me once and a wile- I've hardly ever harmed anyone, when I had it was never to an Innocent and always out of self-defense... but that doesn't mean that I don't mettle with people.

About fifty years after my birth was the first time the witch's made contact with me -they made sure that I didn't have powers, because they were afraid that I'd be like my father- they gave me my power's and explained them to me, as well as who my parents were and why I hadn't gotten my witch side of me released until then. Of course I understood and told them that I hated the idea of killing anyone -even if it was a heartless bastard like my father- but that I would do anything to prevent more deaths.

The witch's tried to convince me that if I were to kill my father, that it would be for the best because he was a killer and the longer he lived more innocents would die, I on the other hand vowed that I would do whatever I possibly could to stop not just my father but also my aunt and uncle's as well from killing as much as I could.

And that is when they told me about the curse that was put on my father to prevent him from turning into a werewolf, after that I told them that I would stop him from breaking that cures and they finely caved in.

Every few years the witch's would notify me if any of my family would be on killing sprees and I'd send word to there father -whom Ester my grandmother, had told me how to find and meet him, he was weary of me at first witch I expected considering what the witch's had first thought about me but then he became fond of me- then we'd go take care of the situation in our unique way's, then go off on our own.

Eventually years passed and I noticed that two of my uncles had stopped there massacres and then my aunt, shortly after I found out that my father was collecting his siblings in coffins who had crossed him, but somehow he hadn't been able to get to his last brother.

I had stopped my father from getting every Patrova doppelganger, in one way or another just by simply tracking them there hole lives... sort of.  
Anyways back to Renee and Charlie.

One day when I was on my way from confirming the birth of yet another doppelganger in a town called Mystic Falls in Virginia, I was on my way to Canada to spend a few years to pass the time wile I waited out the time for my father to make his move.

I was in the forest running by I small town in Washington, when I came across the sent of young Innocent blood being spilled -thank god human blood never appealed to me the way it would to 'real' vampire's- out of curiosity I fallowed the sent to a small two story house were I found Charlie and Renee holding a dead infant in there arms.

After the witch's allowed me I erased there memories of the child's death and made myself look like it. That day I went from being Arabella Mikaelson to Isabella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

After my argument with Jake, I always felt that I needed to get away from everything, to get a chance to think on my own and there was only one place that ever came to mined when I needed that.

I was at our meadow… his meadow, I mentally corrected myself, well it was mine now, ever sense he left me I have been a mess and I guess in the long run his leaving and how I have been because of his leaving had been a good thing.

The witch's have been warning me lately to go and befriend the new doppelganger -I didn't wont them to tell me her name because if I seemed to failure with it when I talked to her it would make her suspicious and think I'm a freak- I have been very distant with Charlie and Renee ever sense Edward had left and I could tell that they were worried about me but I just hadn't cared. Not anymore.

He was the first person I had ever loved –in the romantic way- in all my years on this earth, and he broke my heart by leaving me. Of course being what I am, I could have stopped him or looked for him or something but then I thought again.

He didn't want me, so I should let him leave. It wasn't my place to hold him back. I let him go and then I became depressed.

My dad -Charlie- and mom -Renee- both were very worried about me so I ate and slept, walked and answered questions when asked something, but I was practically lifeless and my dad could see that, he wanted to send me back to my mom but I convinced him to let me stay.

I started to hang out with Jake and he made me feel as if my heart were healing but I could sense that his shifter side was going to come out soon and that the others wouldn't let him be around me.

My suspicions were correct. As usual.

The other day I went over to his house, acting like the human I have been for just over one and a half decades now, I went over to his place and as soon as I saw him I knew that he now turned into a wolf -not a werewolf, a shape-shifter- and tried to get him to tell me why he had been ignoring me.

He asked me to leave him alone, I did and ever sense then I have been coming to this meadow to basically sulk.

My dead witch grandmother, Ester has been trying to confute me but I just couldn't take it, I asked her and the other witch's to let me be for at least a week and I'd find a way to move to were the doppelganger was.

They all –reluctantly- agreed and left me and said to call to them if they were needed, so here I was sitting with my lags crossed on the dead grass of the meadow that brag back the most painful memories, leaning against a tree with my eyes closed, thinking about the happiness that I had lost, I was always bound to louse.

My thoughts were interrupted my the sent of a cold one, I didn't look up to see who it was so as to keep up my human faced but also because I recognized this sent.

It was someone I didn't really ever wont to see again and thought that I wouldn't.

''Bella?'' Laurent's bell-like voice asked for confirmation just loud enough for a human to hear.

I faked a shudder and flinch, then looked up with surprise. ''Laurent?'' I asked in a slightly shaky voice.

His eyes were still red -as I had expected they always would be when he left last time I saw him- he tilted his head to the side in a predatory type of way.

He started going on and on about him coming here as a favor for Victoria and that she was going to be very disappointed in him, for killing me.  
I was going to act on my stronger side, but then I could here the sound of five sets of big paws and mentally smiled thinking the shifters are coming.  
I decided to act like I was a human stalling to expand there life by asking questions and just as he was about to come in to drink my blood, the shifters made there entrance.

Laurent looked scared, then faster then a human would be able to see, he ran with the wolfs fallowing close behind.

I was going to continue my act as human by running away in the opposite way from them, but then I hared one of the wolf's yelp in pain and instantly forgot about my act.

I ran faster then I ever had before and crept behind the cold one that was threatening the smallest wolf in an arm lock with his mouth close to it's neck.

I looked at the wolf in the eyes -instantly knowing that it was Jake- and put my finger to my lips.

I focused on Laurent then grabbed his throat so as not to do real damage but to put enough pressure to let him know I could hurt him for real. ''Drop the wolf.'' I said in a low voice yet the menacing threat was clear.

''And if I don't?'' He sneered, quickly getting over the fact that I was not human.

I laughed then answered. ''There are worse things then death Laurent; you have lived long enough to know that. Now let him go and I may give you a fast end.''

He seemed to be debating weather to lesion or not, so I tightened my grip to make some of his skin turn to dust. He winced, then let go of Jake.  
I kept my grip though and leaned in to speak in his ear. ''good choice, but I do believe that you hesitated so I will not be generous to you.'' I pulled back to see him honestly scared.

''Please? Just give me a... a second chance?'' He begged.

I smirked at him lifting an eyebrow and smirked. ''You wont a second chance?'' I asked him, he nodded and I turned to the wolfs to see them still shocked that I wasn't the weak girl they had all met at some point. ''Did you hear that? The red-eyed cold one, who said he'd switch from drinking from human's to animals that went back on his word then returned a year later as a favor to an 'old friend' -that by the way wonted to torture me dead- try's to kill me then tries to kill my friend, and yet he still asks for a second chance.'' I turned back to his terrified face. ''Even if I did believe in second chances you would be beyond help.''

I felt him shudder and my smirk grew bigger. I looked him in the eye and used my vampire mind control. ''When I let you go, you will start ripping yourself up and not stop until you are unable to do the rest.'' He nodded and repeated what I said in a monotone and I let him go.

Wile he started to rip off his left arm, I turned back to the wolf's still shocked face's then turned to Jake who was still on the ground were Laurent had dropped him. He was cradling his right arm but still in his wolf forum.

I sighed and walked over to him but stopped when they all growled and I only spoke to my friend when I next opened my mouth. ''Jake, I am not going to hurt you. I know how to fix your arm, it looks like it's permanently set at that wired angle and it wont be able to be fixed unless I help.''  
Slowly he nodded, but looked at me questioningly and a bit wiry.

''Okay all you need to do is turn back into a human then drink a little of my blood.'' I said as if it was nothing, witch got all of the wolfs eye's to widen and them to growl. I breathed a laugh. ''My blood will do nothing but heal you properly... and you may feel a bit high till it's out of your system, and you don't need to worry about the taste because from what I've hared -from vampires and non-vampires alike- that my blood tastes like strawberries.''

Slowly they all nodded and I gave them a little privacy so that they could shift.

When I was sure they were done I went back to see that only Sam and Jake turned and were both just wearing cut-off jeans.

They both looked at me wearily, but then Sam spoke up. ''So how did you plan on giving him your blood?'' he asked, wincing at the word.

I gave them a half smile. ''Please don't freak out?'' I said then felt my eyes darken with veins surrounding it and my fangs extend. I watched as the wolves winced, Jake's eye's widened, but Sam tried to stay collected though some disgust showed on his face.

I quickly bit my wrist and held it out to Jake; he just looked at it strangely. ''The longer you wait, the faster I will heal witch would mean that I have to bite myself again.'' I said to him but he still looked hesitant so I sighed and made myself heal faster and liked up the blood that had dripped onto my arm. ''I see that you are afraid of me Jacob, but please know that I have been alive for nearly a thousand years and you are the best friend I have ever had that I think of you as family -weather you think the same of me or not it doesn't matter- and I would never harm family, let alone one of the only friends I have.''

He seemed to have softened a little but he also looked confused.

''Are you going to take my healing or not?'' I asked.

He studied me for a second. ''Of course. Did you know that this is painful?''

I laughed. ''I know, but be thankful it wasn't worse, oh and Jake you only need to take about a mouthful.'' I said with a smirk as my face turned into my 'vampire face' and again bit my wrist and held it out to him witch he took and started to drink slowly.

When he had gotten what he needed I had to literally pull my arm from him and he had a pout on his face. His eyes were slightly dilated and then he started jumping around like a five year old on a sugar high.

I couldn't help but laugh when he walked up to one of the wolves and cuddling into its side.

All three of the wolfs and Sam looked at me with raised eyebrows.

''I did say that he'd act high until my blood was out of his system, didn't I?'' I said to them as I watched Jake dancing something that would be out of rhythm to anything. ''Now would be the time to take pictures or get him home because he'll be useless wile he's like this.''

I turned to go back to my truck to go home, but Sam stopped me.

''Thank you, Bella.'' He said then muttered. ''If that is you're name.''

I turned to face him. ''Bella is the name I have been going by for six hundred years but my first life that felt real were the one's I spent as Charlie and Renee's daughter. They are the only parents that matter in my life and you may think that my life as Isabella Swan was fake but in all honesty I have never felt so real.'' With that I left them to finish off Laurent.

The week fallowing, I had gotten up the nerve to tell Charlie that I felt that I needed to move out, that he was right about me needing to move on, but I didn't want to go to my mom. At first he complained, but I had convinced him to let me move off on my own but that I'd call at least once a week.

I told my_ dad_ that I was going to move to Mystic Falls, Virginia and that it was the first name on a map that stoke out to me.

Charlie, being the concerned father that he is called up the sheriffs' station there after helping me make the arrangements for an apartment, to make sure that it was a safe town and also to make sure that I had all I needed.

I had discussed with the witch's about my story when I move and we had agreed that it would be best if when I started school, I was a Junior then when school started again next year I'd be a Senior and have time to become friends with the doppelganger.

They gave me a spell to make any human and any records of me as Isabella Swan would make me appear as throe I was seventeen instead of eighteen.

I left a week and a half after telling my dad I as moving, the plan was that I'd be taking a plan and then was going to get a car when I got there. I had told my dad that he could sell my truck or do what ever he wonted.

I hadn't hared from Jake or any of the pack sense our little encounter and I truthfully didn't know how I felt about saying good bye or just leaving but I eventually chickened out and decided to just leave without saying goodbye to anyone at La Push.

The next Friday I missed school so I could go to my new home, get settled down and my dad decided to drop me off, witch was very awkward because of how bad we were at expressing our feelings, but we got throe it with a one armed hug and saying that we would miss each other then I left on the plan.

* * *

**-Mystic Falls-**

When my plan arrived, I immediately went to get my bag's from the luggage area then looked around -my dad told me even after my many protests, that there sheriff was going to be picking me up- I wasn't given a description or a name to go by so I was looking for someone with a sheriffs uniform on.

I sighed getting frustrated; I should have asked my dad at least the sheriff's name. Oh well. Sometimes, ignorance is a gift that you only realise later on.

I looked absentmindedly around the airport looking for anyone who was looking for someone that they didn't know.

I sighed again but then I was taped on the shoulder and I spun around. ''Yes?'' I said to the women that looked to be in her mid to late thirties with short blond hair.

''Are you Isabella Swan?'' She asked.

I gave her a half smile. ''I prefer Bella, but yes I am.''

She gave me an encouraging smile. ''Hi my name's Liz Forbes, the sheriff of Mystic Falls.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2-The Doppelganger**

**Bella POV**

The ride from the airport to Mystic Falls was for the most part quiet.

Liz for the most part told me about the town, that was basically like any other small town but one thing she didn't tell me about was the history that the town had with vampires. I didn't really expect her to either.

She told me a bit about the school and the most popular hang out place called 'Mystic Grill'.

Liz said that she would bring me to my apartment but that she needed to get back to work so she went with me to get my car from the shop -it was a simple black Mercedes- then she gave me the directions to my place and was off after moving my things to my new car.

Mystic Falls seemed to be a quiet town but also the type that had so many secrets and I could practically smell the magic in the air.

When I got to my apartment I took my first big bag over my shoulder and walked up to the small lobby entrances that had an open stair-case.  
Everything seemed to be made of wood, but I liked it, it was completely my stile and I couldn't help but smile.

I went up to the third floor to the first door to the left, which was mine, grabbed the key that Liz had given to me and opened the door and walked in.

The main room area was big but it shared room with the dining and living part, it had a few big windows and had bookshelves all over the walls. Off to the left there was a small hallway that had four doors.

The first one on the right was the master bedroom which was a decent size, it had two medium sized windows, a small walk-in closet and a bathroom. The walls in the room were plane, they would need a paint job. The bathroom was tiled but the walls were tiny blue and Wight tiles wile the floor was just Wight, there was a glass door for the shower and all the other fixtures for a bathroom were Wight.

The second door in the hallway was a guest bedroom that had a small walk-in closet, one large window, was perfectly square and the walls were a light Robbins egg blue.

The third room was a large bathroom with black and Wight tiling, there was a glass door for the shower, a Wight claw-foot tub, and marble counter and Wight toilet.

The last door was just a closet for towels, blankets and pillows.

The kitchen was just off to the right of the living room, and it had more of the wooden theme. Everything but the appliance's was wood.

Every room was furnished with the basics, but I would need to go shopping for everything else tomorrow, but for now I had to finish getting my stuff from my car and bringing it up to the living room.

After deciding to just dump my things to deal with them later, I felt hungry but remembered that I didn't have anything here to make or cook with. So I was going to go to the 'hot spot' as Sheriff Forbes called it, Mystic Grill.

The moment I walked in the place, all eyes were on me; or at least it felt like it. Naturally I blushed and ducked my head a little, to cover my face from the stairs people were giving me. Eventually the people that were staring got the point and looked away.

I was going to ask the host for a menu, but was stopped when a perky blond girl came over to me, she sort of stopped but kept bouncing in one spot -she reminded me of Alice with the bouncing and the designer cloths, but that's where the similarities stopped- she gave me a smile.

''Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes, the Sheriffs daughter. Are you the new girl in town? Isabella Swan?'' She asked in a perky voice, with a knowing look.  
I gave her a small shy smile. ''Yes I am but I prefer Bella.'' I said to her slowly to make her see that I wasn't much of a talker. This almost felt like when I moved back in with my dad, I was the 'fresh meet' in town.

Her wide smile became almost impossibly wider, then she trotted over beside me and linked her arm with mine. ''I'll call you Bella if you call me, Care.'' She said, she seemed the type of person that was kind and sweet under a peppy mask, I had a feeling that we were going to be really good friends.

''Come and meet my friends.'' She said as she was dragging me over to a table occupied by two other girls and a blond boy with blue eyes.  
One of the girls had a skin tone that was brown and looked like she had a slight olive completion to it, her hair -brown- was wavy and shoulder length, her eyes -brown- had a welcoming feel to it and her facial features screamed Bennett Witch; if that was true I'd have to fit in a visit her grandmother so that she would know I mean no harm...

The second girl was a brunette who's hair was straitened her skin was pale but with a slight tan that looked almost like an Italian skin tone and her eyes were a deep brown. At first glance I knew that she was the doppelganger. She was holding hands with the blond boy under the table.

It only took me a second to observe all this and Caroline was starting to give introductions. ''Bella, I'd like you to meet my friends, Bonnie Bennett,'' She gestured to the young Bennett Witch, I gave her smile and shook her hand. ''Elena Gilbert,'' She gestured to the Doppelganger and I did to her as I did to Bonnie. ''and this is Elena's boyfriend, Matt Donavon.'' She gestured to the blond boy. ''Guy's this is Bella Swan, the new girl in town.''

I blushed lightly then muttered. ''Are all new people in small town's big news?''

They laughed and I blushed darker.

Caroline insisted that I have dinner with them, so I did and we all became friends almost instantly, I learn so much about them and they to learn so much about me... well the Isabella Swan me not the supernatural me. I had planed to let the doppelganger know later, so as to keep her away from danger and make her not think of me as a stalker.

We spent a few hours just talking about everything and anything, but eventually they all said they needed to go home and I agreed too because I planed on having a full day tomorrow and needed my rest.

Matt and Elena had already left but Caroline and Bonnie stayed behind to talk a tiny bit more, and that's when a buff athletic type guy walked up. He had almost black hair and dark brow eyes, and I could tell that he had the werewolf gene but had not triggered it yet.

''Hey Bonnie, Caroline, who's your friend?'' He asked in a cocky voice that told me he was the type that was full of himself.

''Her name is Bella, Tyler but don't even try your player ways, we all know you're with Vikki'' Caroline said.

I mentally smirked; she seemed to be the one to have guts in the group.

The guy -Tyler- just rolled his eyes then continued to talk to me. ''I'm Tyler Lockwood.'' He offered me his hand and after a moments hesitation I shook it and he gave my big toothy grin. ''Hey there's a bonfire in a month, and everyone at school's going, you can come too if you wont.''

I thought a second then came up with something that wouldn't lead him on but also wouldn't deny just in case Elena ended up going. ''I'll think about it.'' I said, ''It depends really on weather I'm busy or not, but I'll be sure to let you know.'' I said with a smile then headed to the exit know the girls were fallowing close behind.

''Oh my god, Bella.'' said Caroline, I looked at her with a smile. ''I was beginning to think that you would need a lot of help getting out of a 'Tyler situation'... I mean not to be rude or anything but I was beginning to think that you were to shy to stick up for yourself.''

Bonnie elbowed her, but I just smiled and said. ''I am shy, but I can be bold when it's necessary... and I can smell a player a mile away and unfortunately I don't think Tyler's going to give up anytime soon.''

''So... are you going to come to the bonfire? It'll be so much fun if you were there.'' Bonnie said with a hopeful expression.

''I'll tell you what, I'll check to see if I have anything that night and then I'll get back to you, okay?'' I asked, they both nodded excitedly. ''If I am going -I'm not much of a drinker- so I'd be happy to be the sober driver... When exactly is the bonfire?''

''Fifteenth of next month.'' Bonnie said at the same time Caroline said I was a lifesaver.

I grinned. ''Do you guys need a ride?'' I asked as I patted the roof of my presses Mercedes that we had just stopped next to.

Both there mouths dropped when they saw my car and I smiled proudly.

'''That's yours?'' Bonnie asked.

I nodded and said. ''Yep,'' Popping the P.

''I call shotgun!'' Caroline chirped.

I chuckled and went to the drivers' side to open the doors. ''Okay Care but that means you're getting dropped off first so Bonnie gets a turn.''  
''Deal!'' She squealed, as both Bonnie and her clicked there seat-belts.

I fallowed her every direction and ended up at a cute Wight and yellow two story house. it was easy to find, because I noticed that the sheriff was pacing back and fourth on the porch looking nerves, until she spotted my car. At first she looked confused, then she saw Caroline in the passenger seat and relief washed over her face as she came running to the door.

''What took you so long? Do you know how worried I was? Did you even think-'' She sheriff said but Caroline cut her off.

''Mom chill, I was at the Grill with my friends, I saw Bella and we got caught up in talking, lost track of time. Elena left early with Matt and Bella offered me and Bonnie a ride.'' Caroline said as fast as she could so that she could reassure her mother.

Sheriff Forbes looked down across the seat at me with a grateful smile. I could see that she was grateful that her doughtier wasn't stuck walking the streets at night.

''Thank you Bella, for driving Caroline home.'' She said as Bonnie got out of the back seat to go to the front.

''It was no problem Sheriff Forbes, I would do it for anyone I consider a friend.'' I gave her a smile wile the two other girls were saying there goodbyes.

On our way to Bonnie's house we started up a conversation.

''So what do you have planed for tomorrow?'' She asked turning slightly to face me even thou I was watching rode.

I thought for a moment. ''Well first I need to get coffee so I think I'm going to check out the little coffee shop down the street from my place... then I'm going to hit the mall because I literally got nothing in the house, so I'll probably spend all day there and fill up my car... and I think that's it.'' I trailed off knowing that it would probably take all day.

''Hum,'' She said. ''you know, as far as I know Elena, Caroline and I don't have anything to do tomorrow, if you need help I think it would be faster if we all went... and I have a car too so there would be more space to keep your stuff...'' She trailed off.

I chuckled a little and glanced at her then back at the rode. ''I'd love your help, all three of you, if you wouldn't mind?''

''Of course, we don't mind. Shopping is one of our most favorite things to do!'' She said.

''Okay so do you want to meet at my place so you guys can see what my place looks like?'' I asked her.

''Sure... here pass me your phone, I'll add our numbers to it then add you're to mine.''

I reached into my jeans pocket and handed it to her silently and then next thing I know is that she's typing on it.

By the time she was done I was parked outside a modern Wight and brown house with the same address that she had given me. She handed me back my phone then said. ''Wait for us at your place and we'll all get coffee together.''

I nodded then she got out, waving goodbye as she went.

Only one more thing tonight and then I could go to sleep.

Time to see Grandma Bennett.

I had asked Emily for the address of the eldest living Bennett Witch wile I was in the Grill so that I could tell her that I'd be around her granddaughter but meant no harm. Emily happily gave it to me and warned me that -like all elder witch's- she was very prejudices and also protective of her blood line.

When I was parked outside the right house, I could practically taste the magic in the air; not that Witch's use magic constantly but the older or more powerful a witch was there magic 'smell' was stronger.

I walked up to the door at a normal human pace then knocked. Not a moment passed when she answered the door.  
She looked at me curiously. ''Hello, can I help you?''

I gave her a smile. ''The name I go by is Bella Swan, but by birth I am Arabella Mikaelson. I have come to you because you are the elder witch of you're family and I wonted to formally introduce myself, seeing as I will be around you're granddaughter often and will not harm her or anyone else close to her.'' Before she could say anything, I held out my hand for her so she could see that I was telling truth.

She grabbed it, of course and made a short gasp. When she pulled her hand back, she gave me a small smile that I assumed was rare for her to do.  
She stepped aside and I came in -not needing an invitation, because I wasn't exactly a vampire- and I spent some time explaining what my plan was.

Thankfully it only took half an hour, and as soon as I went home I crashed on top of my covers just as I finished changing my cloths and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

_**~please leave me complements or places of improvement, i need to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. **_

_**Thank you - Emma**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 –Welcome Home(S1E1)**

_**~~This chapter takes place in Season 1 Episode 1~~**_

**Bella POV ~one month later~**

As I hopped into my car with two of my three new best friends, I couldn't help but think of how many eyes I'd catch tonight at the bonfire. I was wearing dark skinny jeans, a purple sleeveless shirt with a lather jacket on top and I had debated on stripy black heals but settled on ankle cut lather boots. My hair was curled and my makeup was light but noticeable.

I couldn't believe that I wasn't stressing myself over what was to come; I had never really had the chance to be a care free teen… except for the time I spent with Charlie and Renee.

"So why isn't Elena going with us again?" Caroline asked for what felt like the billionth time tonight. "Car rides aren't as fun without her… not that you two aren't fun but having all of us together is so much better."

I shared a look with Bonnie and we both rolled our eyes. "For the last time Care, she's going with Matt."

She let out a big sigh and leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms. I looked over at Bonnie again and we giggled at our childish acting friend.  
From my rear-view merrier I could see Care scowling, so I sighed and then said. "We'll be at Tyler's party in five minutes and I'm sure you'll forget about being angry at us, once you see the guys."

I could see the glower she gave, but I could also feel that she knew I was right.

The rest of the ride was silent but comfortable, thou normally we would all be talking it was hard to keep up conversation without the second most talkative in our group.

Once the car stopped, Caroline –like always- was the first one to say anything. "Finally! Let's go find Elena and get to partying."

Mine and Bonnie's chuckle was the only response she got but in union was all got out of the car and were off to find our fourth.

* * *

**~ ~ ~two hour's latter ~ ~ ~**

Out of Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Matt and I the only one that stayed sober was me so it was obvious that I'd be the driver tonight.

I was sitting on a log by a fire pitch, watching the couples dancing and everyone else make fools of them self's when I hared Elena sit by me. I turned to her, to see that she had a frown on her face. "You okay Elena? I thought you were with Matt."

She looked up at me and at first she seemed frustrated but then it cleared to something like sadness. "I was with Matt. We got in an argument." She paused a moment as she watched the fire dance in the wind then after a few moments she turned to me. "Do you think you can bring me home? I'm not in the party mood anymore."

I gave her a small smile. "I wish I could, but Care and Bon-bon would hate me if I ditched them." I watched as her face fall so I continued. "But how about you call your mom, I'm sure she'd come pick you up."

She nodded and silently got up and started walking to where the cars were parked. I got up as well and fallowed her. "You don't need to baby-sit me, you know." She said in and irritated voice as we stopped by my car.

"I know, but I wont to make sure that you're alright."

"I'm fine, I'm just calling my mom." She said.

"Good. Now call her and once I know for sure that you have a ride, then I will leave you alone." I negotiated with her. She was about to argue, but when I lifted an eyebrow at her she sighed then called her mom.

I only stayed long enough to know that she was getting a ride then I walked off until I was out of her sight, then I was in the forest watching her. Earlier I had gotten a feeling the there was vampires in town so I needed to keep a closer eye on Elena then what was normal. I watched as she walked away from the parking lot –most likely to meet her parents by the street.

In the distant there was a man lying in the middle of the rode with fog covering the street, instantly I knew that the man was a vampire so I made myself go closer to Elena so if I needed to I'd be able to stop the vampire.

As I looked closer at the vampire I took in his raven black hair, pale skin and wore all black, I could hear one of the dead witch's whisper in my ear. _His name is Damon Salvatore, he is from my time, from here and he has a brother named Stephan, who is also a vampire._ It was Emily Bennett who spoke. _He's not particularly a 'good' vampire, but I don't believe he will hurt the new doppelganger, when he was alive he was in love with Katrina._

I nodded but stayed to watch as he ran up to Elena. "Katherine?" he asked. "I thought you were in the tomb."

Elena looked over her shoulder to see if he was talking to anyone behind her, then looked back into the twinkling blue eyes of Damon. "I'm sorry but I think you have me confused with someone else…. I'm Elena."

He looked like he was in fantasy land. From what I could tell from his is that he wasn't used to showing any true emotions. I could also see that he wasn't going to do anything to Elena, weather it be because she looked like someone that he loved or for some other reason, I knew that he was not going to harm her.

I watched as the exchanged a few words and then could see Elena's parents car in the distends. Damon looked over his shoulder at the car. He walked forward then made her forget she saw him and was gone by the time she reopened her eyes.

That was the night Elena's parents died, the night her whole life changed. She now lives with her aunt Jenna and Brother Jeremy in her parent's home.

During the summer I would have gone to visit Charlie but I decided to stay because of the two vampire's who had decided to take up residents in town. I needed to keep a close eye on Elena, to make sure that nether of them were reporting to my father and had bad intentions with the one's I had sworn to protect.

So far I had gathered that both of them were only curious of Elena, Stephan had no idea that Damon was in town and Damon was here because he was under the elusion that Katherine was trapped in a tomb under the old church but of course what he doesn't know is that she was playing house with a werewolf in California.

Elena on the other hand has become distant from Bonnie, Caroline and I sense her parents' death, witch is to be expected. Her brother –Jeremy- has taken up to doing drugs and was not exactly 'dating' Elena's ex's sister Vickie but more like hooking up with her.

On a softer note Bonnie's grandmother is trying to get bonnie to see that she's a witch, thou she's not doing such a good job because bonnie believes that what her grandmother is saying is a bunch of old person's drunk ramblings.

To day was the first day of school, I was starting my senior year… again, and the other girls were just starting there junior year. At the moment I was at my locker watching as Caroline walked up to Elena and Bonnie, probably saying something inappropriate.

Care was only there for a moment, said a few words then left the other two too giggled and gossiped about how 'hot the new guy' was.

Elena looked over towards Matt who was a few lockers down from me, and then she looked at me with a sort of self loathing look. I gave her a half smile, witch she returned. She let her eyes wonder then I noticed that her eyes narrowed, and I fallowed her gaze to see Jeremy's fleeting back headed to the boy's washroom.

I let out a sigh as I closed my locker and went over to Bonnie. "Jeremy's at it again, Elena's going to lecture him in the guys' washroom." I whispered to her, wile she was still checking out young Salvatore's back. "You want to bet, I think she'll make a fool of her self when she gets out… most likely involving Mr._ Leather_." I nodded my head to Stephen.

She glanced up at me then back at him. "Well I'm not betting against that, knowing her luck she'll run into him."

I chuckled and we both looked up to see Stephan walk out of the fount office then down the hall, only to be stopped by one agitated looking Elena.

Bonnie and I shared a look and watched them exchange a few words, then departed.

"What was that?" I asked in a child-like tone to Elena, as she walked up to us.

She blushed slightly, but kept a straight face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I gave her a sharper look to let her know that I wasn't falling for that, then shrugged it off and chuckled. "Whatever, I got to go to class. See you guys latter, at the Grill."

The rest of the school day passed in a bore. Nothing really happened but that was probably because none of the girls were with me. At the end of the school day we all four met up before going our separate ways, mostly just to catch up.

I decided to take my car home before I went for a 'jog' throe the cemetery.

Ever since her parents died I'd noticed that Elena spent a lot of time visiting they're grave's, so I'd fallow her every day without her knowing I'm there.

Once a week I'd pretend that I was just jogging throe the grave yard, and 'accidentally' cross paths with her, to see if she was alright but she normally just brush's me, and well anyone else who asks off.

Today I decided to keep a close eye on her, because it seemed that the new vampire's in town were planning on staying a wile and I was right to do so because the moment I walked into the forest, I sensed vampire.

Wincing wile thinking what could happen if I wasn't with her on time, I started my run up to were the Gilbert graves where only slowing down as I came near and walked into the clearing the long haired brunette sat, righting in her diary.

Fallen branch's snapped as I walked towards her and her head wiped in my direction in a worried sort of way, but then relaxed once she saw me.  
"Bella!" She exclaimed. "You scared me. What are you doing here?"

I gave her a sarcastic smile. "Elena!" I yelled back in a mocking tone. "It's my job to scare you…. Oh and I was out running." She rolled her eyes at my behavior.

Fake gasping I ran over to sit beside her. "Did you really just laugh?" I looked intently in her eyes, less in a joking way because she really hadn't laughed much since, well… her parent's death. She blushed slightly, knowing just how down she had been herself.

"I know you're checking up on me." She mumbled, by way of changing the subject and I pouted. She always seemed the one to know me more then anyone else had as I played the roll of teenage girl.

Instead of acting as if I didn't know what she was talking about, I went along with it. "Of course I'm checking up on you. I think of you as the younger sister that I never had, so it's natural to make sure that you're not hurting." Every word I spoke was dripping with sincerity because it was all true; I gave her a moment to absorb that then continued. "Elena, you know that you can call me whenever you need someone to talk to, right?"

"And that I can come over if I ever need to get away. Yeah, yeah, I know. You've told me this servile times before." She said with a slight smirk.

I gave a sigh. "Fine, I'll go but you are going to meet me and the girls at the Grill tonight." I stood up and spun around to face her again. "That's not an offer, it's a demand. If you don't come then we're going to come over and drag you there. Understand?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Bella. See you tonight." Then she turned back to her Journal wile I 'left'.

In truth, I just lingered in the trees to watch as fog crept over the cemetery and a crow scared Elena away, all caused by none other then Damon Salvatore, who was lingering behind a statue type headstone.

As she was running I fallowed her threw the trees and also watched as she fell and was helped up by –ironically enough- Stephen Salvatore, they talked a bit and then I noticed that his pupils dilated. I sniffed the air and smelt blood.

Stephen asked if she had hurt her self and when she went to check Stephen looked away, to hide his 'vampire face'. He told her to get it cleaned and when she wasn't looking he vanished.

As I fallowed her to her house, -making sure that she didn't cross paths with ether brother again- I couldn't help but think of how I was going to worn the two brothers not to mess with her or her friends.

I'll only approach them if someone gets attacked, I vowed to myself.

* * *

That night I was sitting with Bonnie and Matt as we were waiting for Elena. Matt had approached us to basically ask our help in whether his relation with Elena is salvageable or not. Bonnie had only really said that Elena needed time, wile I said that 'it may take a wile for her to get over her loss of her parents, but the loss may or may not change her opinion on the way she sees people' they had both looked at me funny then so I rolled my eye's as I blushed slightly.

Of course they would think that I was acting strange, I hardly said anything and they were startled by my input but they also hung onto my every word.

The door to the Grill opened and in walked Elena with Stephen right behind her.

I was really starting to worry about her, she couldn't be around Vampires so often, it'll put her in even more danger then she was already in.  
So reluctantly I pulled myself over to her with Bonnie and soon Care in tow. "Glade you took my threat seriously, Elena. I would have hated to drag myself and the girls away from here, just to bring you here with us." I smirked at her with a wink, as I turned to Stephen. "Oh, look and you've brought the entertainment."

"Bella!" Elena, Bonnie and Caroline gasped.

I chuckled slightly then turned back to Stephen with a serious face. "I'm just kidding –I needed a reason to laugh- thou," I said with a smirk. "You are going to get a very throe interrogation…." I trailed off, then we started our 'introduction' and then one by one we questioned him of the silliest of things.

Eventually Care invited him to the back-to-school party at Tyler's lake house, which was on Friday.

And so the protector work continues, was the summery of my thoughts for the rest of the night.

* * *

The week leading up to the party was uneventful, for which I was thankful for but I got a feeling in my gut that something big was going to happen soon.

The night of the party, the girls wanted to carpool but I said that I had to call my dad so I was probably going to be late; that was a lie. In truth I didn't want to drive with them because I had a gut feeling that I'd need to leave separately.

At ten I arrived at the party –a half an hour after it started- the moment I got out of my car I closed my eyes and searched the aria, with my heightened hearing and smell, for any vampire's.

I let out a sigh of relief when I registered that there was only one in the vacancy, and that was Stephan.

Smiling to myself, I opened my eyes thinking 'time to drink'.

Two hours, 13 beers latter and I knew it was too good to last. I barely had a buzz, but what I had was put aside when I sensed another vampire enter the vacancy of the party. Growling lowly I closed my eyes and sniffed the air wile leaning my head back to make it look as if I was just enjoying the music.

The vampire, I could tell was Damon Salvatore, he was in the trees edge just observing. I didn't bother looking over at him; he hadn't yet done anything.

I went back to enjoying myself; which was short lived because half an hour later I smelt blood in the distant. Glowering slightly I turned around and found Elena talking to Stephan, I walked to her.

"Hey Elena," I said, "Stephan."

"Hi, Bella." Elena said and Stephan nodded his greeting. "What's up?" She asked.

"Oh nothing really, I'm having fun but I'm a little tired so I think I'm going to go home." I told her and made myself yawn.

She studied me for a moment then nodded. "Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she lent in to give me a hug.

"Yeah and when I see you I want to hear what happens." I said as I pulled back and flicked my eye's over to Stephan with a raised eyebrow.

Elena's eye's widened and she lightly smacked my shoulder, I giggled.

"Well I'll see you." I said to her then addressed Stephan. "And I'll be seeing you around too."

By the time I was at my car I heard Elena say that she was going to deal with her brother, -who was going into the forest- and by the time the reached whoever was bleeding I was gone.

I had just enough time to drive my car home, dropped my things off inside then I was running. It was time to worn them of the consequence of harming anyone I was around.

* * *

**Third person POV**

As Bella slipped throe a window on the main floor of the Salvatore house, she listened as there were two male voices conversing in heated volumes.

"Damon" the first said, and Bella recognized it as Stephan Salvatore.

"Hello, Brother." Said the second voice she now knew was Damon Salvatore.

"It's been fifteen years." Stephan said.

"Thank god. I couldn't take one more day in the 90's. That horrible grunge look, did not suit you. Remember Stephan, it's worth staying away from fads." Damon said.

"Why are you here?" Stephan asked. Bella was wondering the same thing but doubted he would answer… at least not truthfully.

"I'm here to see my little brother." Damon responded cockily.

"You hate small towns, it's boring, there's nothing for you to do"

Damon had a smirk in his voice as he responded. "I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know you left that girl alive tonight." Stephan said. Bella tensed up when he said 'girl', she was wondering who it was and was desperately hoping it wasn't Bonnie or Caroline; she knew that Elena was fine because of her seeing her before she left. Stephan continued. "That was very clumsy of you."

Damon made a dramatic sigh then said. "That could be a problem… for you."

Stephan ignored his comment. "Why are you here now?" He said in a slightly worn voice.

"I could ask you the same question, however, I'm fairly carton your answer can bee summed up into one little word… Elena… she took my breath away, Elena. She's a dead ringer for Kathryn." Damon paused for what seemed to be a dramatic effect, and then continued. "Is it working Stephan? Being around her, being in her world, do you feel alive?" He said in a taunting voice.

"She's not Katherine." Stephan growled.

"Well let's hope not, we both know how that end's up. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger then a squirrel?" Damon mocked.

"I know what you're doing Damon, its not going to work."

"Common. Don't you crave a little?" Damon said fallowed by what sounded like a shove.

"Stop." Stephan said firmly.

Damon ignored him and continued. "Let's do it, together. I saw a couple girls, or let's cut to the chase and go straight for Elena."

Bella hared what sounded like a grunt come from Stephan. "I said, _Stop!_" he said, then there was a crash of a window breaking –which made Bella jump slightly, but she did not get up- then the thud of a body hitting the ground.

"I was impressed… I'll give it a six, missed some stile but I was pleasantly surprised…. Very good with the face, 'Rawer, rawer' thing. It was good." Damon's voice seemed unfazed by what had passed, as he continued to taunt his brother.

"It's all fun and games, Damon huh? But wherever you go people die." Stephan pointed out.

"It's a given."

"Not here, I won't allow it."

"I'll take that as an invitation." Damon said it as if he were smirking as he spoke.

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stephan said exhaustively.

"I promised you an eternity of misery; I'm just keeping my word."

There was a slight pause, and then Stephan said. "Stay away from Elena."

"Where's you're ring Stephan?" Damon changed the subject, with a sigh. "Sun's coming up in a couple hours, poof, and ashes to ashes." He laughed at what Bella assumed to be because of the possible expression Stephan might be making. "Relax. It's right here."

There was a crash after a few seconds of silent, and then came Damon's voice again. "You should know better to think you're stronger then me. You lost that that fight, when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again."

Bella believed it was time to stop this fight so she got up to turn on the light and went to there stash of alcohol. She heard Damon then say. "I think I woke Zack up…. Sorry Zack!" she heard as his voice came closer as well as the whistling and the door open and close twice.

"I'm not Zack." She said as she heard both brothers in the doorway. She turned with a smirk and a glass of bourbon in her hands. "Hello Stephan and Damon Salvatore. What an interesting conversation you to had." Bella said slowly and took a sip of her drink.

With a shocked face Stephan spoke. "Bella? How did you get in here?"

She chuckled. "That is the wrong question to be asking. You should be asking why I am here." She let out a humorless laugh then took another sip.

He still looked confused so she downed her full glass and pored another as Damon spoke up. "So why are you here sexy?"

Bella's face scrunched up in disgust at his poor attempt at flirting, but answered him anyway. "I, am here to worn you." She said but didn't continue after she took another sip.

Stephan looked uncomfortable –as if he was hopping she was talking about something other then what his suspicions were- but Damon smirked then said. "Oh? What exactly are you warning me of?"

She smirked as she glided over to stand right in front of him. "I don't want what happened tonight, to happen again." She said in a low voice.

"Or else what?" he asked, not fazed by her 'request' at all; which was a big mistake.

She let out a slight giggle, then lent towards his ear but instead of whispering in his ear she staked him in his stomach. "I'm not a great enemy, Salvatore. Remember that, because there are worse things then death. The last –and first- person to have not taken me seriously is still getting punished." She pulled the stake out of him and turned her back on him, going back to the alcohol.

This is when Stephan decided to speak. "You know what we are?"

She chuckled and spun around. "Of course I do, it's my job to know things like that…. want some?" She asked him, indicating the bourbon that she was pouring for Damon.

He stuttered a few seconds but then accepted and said. "What do you mean, it's your job?"

Bella didn't answer until she was done serving. "Damon, Stephan, why don't you take a seat… this may take a wile." They did as she said; eager for answers from this seemingly plain girl. She turned with all three glasses in her hands and walked over to the couch, handing a glass to both brothers. "My job is a need to know kind of thing and all you need to know is that there are a few people in this town who I must… watch over and protect." She paused so that she could toss Damon a blood bag and was going to continue but was interrupted by Damon.

"Ugh! What is this?" he had drunk some of the continents from the blood bag.

Bella giggled. "Well that's blood, what do you think it is?"

He looked at her with a threatening glare, but that only made her go into a fit of laughter. "What kind of blood." He growled, she ignored him and continued to laugh. He lost his calm and went for her throat but quickly jumped back, cradling his mouth.

"What just happened?" Stephan asked.

"You guys forgot to ask what I am." She stated.

"Aren't you… human?" He asked.

"Nope." She said; popping the 'P' and grinning like a maniac. "Have your changed you mind about that blood yet Damon?" she asked with fake sweetness in her voice. He glowered, got up and started heading for the front door, but Bella was in front of him before he even passed the couch. "Sorry, but I'm not sorry to say that you are not allowed to attack anyone else tonight." She said as she pointed to the blood bag that was sitting on the floor were Damon had thrown it.

He growled but went back to his seat and started drinking the blood.

Stephan cleared his throat and Bella's attention was back on him. "So you're a vampire." He stated without asking.

She shook her head. "Not exactly… what I am is complicated and I do not plan on telling you, even part of it…. So don't even try." She directed the last part mostly to Damon.

Bella let her mined wonder, to let the brothers absorb everything until she looked out the window. "Crap, it's nearly dawn and I'm meeting the girls this morning…."

She jumped slightly then started shuffling threw a black handbag as the guys just watched bemused. When she found what she was looking for she pulled out a cell phone, looked at it for a wile then let out a sigh of relief.

"Mind enlightening us, miss mysteries?" Damon asked cockily.

"No, actually I don't." she said. "The girls all have hangovers so I'm not busy today." She trailed off, deep in thought.

"I can think of a way for you to spend you're day." Damon said wile wiggling his eyebrows.

Bella's nose involuntarily wrinkled. "You're not my type Salvatore, and you never will be." She said firmly than added. "Besides, I wouldn't 'spend time' with you no matter what, because I don't pay much attention to men who are already in love with someone else."

He looked shocked for a moment, and then composed himself. "What makes you think I'm in love with someone?"

She raised her eyebrow and gave him a pointed stare until he looked away. She did not answer because the thought it was unnecessary to go further into the matter. "The point to my coming here is so that you know to behave. No attacking people and no causing trouble, and in return you will also have my protection, assistance and alliance." She paused for a moment. "I will not tell you something if you ask, just because you ask and if you go against me or what I say, there will be consequence."

Without another word she ran right out the front door, hopping to get some sleep.

* * *

_**~~alright so it'll be a wile till the next chapter, i had first thought about going thrue each episode and showing Bellas part she played in them but then i reconsidered- this is a Kluse-Bella story after all- so in the next chapter all do a breaf sommery of the events between the first episode ane the one were Elena is kidnapped from the masquerade and taken to rosemary and Trever.**_

_**i love comments criticisms and suggestions so don't be afraid to do so.**_

_**also please note that i am aware of the spelling a grammar mistakes and will fix them on a latter date seeing as I'd like to get the ideas out first before i edit it...**_

_**i hope you liked this chapter and come back for more later~~**_


	5. AN

**important anthers note!**

first I would like you to know that to be more authentic in my upcoming chapters I need to re watch all episodes up to the party I am going to continue writing from so it will be a while til the next chapter.

second I have started a poll on my profile that I would like your option on, it basically just asks what you want done about the Cullen's so please choose one of the three choices.


End file.
